I Know and You Know
by Ameru-Genjirou-Sawada
Summary: Karena aku dan kau tahu./Fic untuk merayakan ulangtahun Yamamoto-kun!/Happy Birthday, Yamamoto-kun! Cover (c) to owner


*selonjoran dilantai* ..! *bangkit* Eh, ad reader-sama... *innocent face*

Ah, reader-sama, utk memperingati hari ulangtahun lelaki KHR kita yg ganteng _end_ seksi mampus, **Yamamoto Takeshi**-san, Ameru khusus membuat 2 (iya, dua?) fic khusus utk hari ini! *nerbangin konfetti*

80 : Eh? Wah, aku senang sekali.. *smile*

Ameru : Ja-jangan senyum bgitu, duuh.. *ngelap darah di hidung* pair fic ini adlh 8018!

18 : ad yg manggil gue? *muncul*

Ameru : Eh? *keringat dingin* n-ndak, kok...

18 : ... *balik lagi ke belakang panggung*

80+Ameru : (hampir saja...) *menghela napas* Nah, tanpa basa-basi lagi, ini diaa~~ *suara drum*

* * *

**I KNOW AND YOU KNOW**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

**FanFiction © Ameru-Genjirou-Sawada**

Kau tahu, menjadi murid kelas 2 SMP itu adalah hal yang merepotkan.

Kalau kau populer, kau akan dirubungi oleh juniormu, lalu digossipkan seniormu. Salah. Jika kau payah, maka akan sulit. Karena apa? Kelas 2 SMP adalah masa dimana 'remaja' seperti kita mengalami masa 'membingungkan' . Istilahnya, maju salah, mundur juga salah.

Menjadi murid kelas 2 SMP adalah hal yang merepotkan.

Dimana kau sedang malas-malasnya belajar, malah dikasih yang berlebih. Sementara ketika kau sedang semangatnya belajar, guru hanya memberimu sedikit ilmu. Pusing, bukan? Pembelajaran menjadi makin tidak efektif.

Menjadi murid kelas 2 SMP adalah hal yang merepotkan.

Dimana kau mencari cinta yang sejati, tapi tidak pernah kesampaian. Menjalin cinta dengan seniormu, salah, kalau kau laki-laki dan jelas lebih muda dari cewek seniormu itu. Menjalin cinta dengan juniormu, juga salah, juniormu belum 'dewasa' , hanya akan membuat stress. Berganti-ganti pasangan, juga tidak menemukan yang pas. Tambah pusing.

Tapi disinilah aku—Yamamoto Takeshi.

Aku hanyalah siswa yang bisa dibilang, populer. Bagaimana tidak? Menjadi siswa atletis, menjadi atlet _baseball_ kebanggaan Nami-chuu, membuatku—hampir—setiap hari berurusan dengan yang namanya '_fansclub_' . Kau tahu, aku bukan _type_ orang yang suka dirubungi mereka. Aku pria yang damai—maksudku. Padahal aku tidak mengerti, aku cukup bodoh dalam pelajaran, tapi tetap saja itu tidak merusak _imej_-ku dimata mereka.

Susah juga jadi idola.

Kedua, banyak siswi dan _fansclub_-ku itu selalu menanyakan—paling tidak—satu hal yang sama.

Satu hal yang membuatku kadang harus garuk-garuk tengkuk.

Satu hal yang selalu saja ditanyakan.

Tapi aku tahu, jawabannya hanya itu.

Itu dan itu saja.

"Yamamoto." Panggilan bernada berat itu sukses membuatku buyar dari lamunanku. Karakuma-sensei melihatku dibalik 'dua' matanya yang berkilat. Semuanya juga memandang kearahku—heran.

Kecuali orang itu.

"Perhatikan pelajaran. Jangan melamun saja." Karakuma-sensei memperingatkanku, lalu kembali ke papannya. Semua juga kembali ke papan—memerhatikan pelajaran.

Termasuk orang itu.

Kupandang orang itu. Dia duduk dibangku tepat didepanku. Punggung lebarnya membelakangiku. Surai hitam _raven_-nya yang lembut, jemarinya yang dengan lentik menuliskan setiap hal penting yang disampaikan Karakuma-sensei, lalu sejenak ia diam dan membaca kembali catatannya—memeriksa apakah tulisannya sudah runtut.

Ah, pemandangan yang indah.

Rasanya penjelasan Karakuma-sensei hanyalah angin lalu bagiku. Kutopang daguku dengan tangan kiriku, sementara tangan kananku asyik memutar-mutar puplen biru pemberian pamanku. Kuperhatikan terus punggung itu, diam dan memerhatikan penjelasan guru berambut coklat muda didepan dengan serius.

Wajah seriusnya, aku bisa melihatnya. Sungguh menenangkan.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada dipikiranku. Pria didepanku—dia sangat mempesona. Padahal, ia adalah ketua kedisiplinan Nami-chuu, makhluk yang paling ditakuti seantero Nami-chuu. Selain fisik yang sempurna—bisa kubilang, dan juga jabatannya yang bisa dibilang luar biasa, ia juga dikategorikan anak yang pintar. Dalam akademis, maupun non akademis.

Sempurna, terlalu sempurna. Lelaki didepanku ini terlalu sempurna. Tapi sayang, satu kelemahannya,

Ia hanya dingin.

Ya, dingin pada oranglain. Ia tidak pernah berbicara dengan siapapun, kalau bukan karena urusan belajar dan kelas. Matanya tajam, selalu mengawasi sekitar. Benar-benar sosok seorang 'karnivora' .

Berbeda denganku, yang hanya pintar dalam satu hal saja. Sungguh. Kadang aku berpikir kalau aku ini hanyalah orang yang naif.

Memang.

Tak terasa bel istirahat telah berbunyi. Sang guru telah selesai berkicau dan pergi dari kelas, beberapa murid pergi ke kantin, melepaskan jenuh dan memenuhi panggilan tubuh. Sementara disini, dikelas, hanya tinggal kami.

Aku dan si surai _raven_.

"Aku tahu sendari tadi kau terus memperhatikanku." Ucapnya memecah keheningan. Manik _auburn_-ku membulat, lalu tertawa salting.

"Ahahaha, _sou ka_? Kau menyadarinya juga.." Jawabku. Orang didepanku hanya mendengus kesal.

"Konsentrasilah, sesekali, nilaimu itu banyak yang hancur.." Lelaki itu memutar badannya, sehingga manik kami saling bertemu dan beradu.

Entah hanya aku, atau dia terdengar perduli?

"Ah, _argatou_, Hibari, kau selalu perduli pada nilaiku.." Kugaruk tengkukku itu, gugup. Mata _onxy_ itu menutup sebentar, si lelaki menghela napas.

"Tentu saja. Aku selalu perduli tentangmu." Ujarnya.

Dibalik ucapan itu, ada rasa perduli.

Dibalik ucapan itu, ia ingin aku senang.

Manikku melembut, dan begitu juga dengan senyumku.

Menjadi murid kelas 2 SMP adalah hal yang merepotkan.

Ketika kau dihadapkan dengan pilihan hidup yang datang, ketika beban belajarmu semakin bertambah, ketika kau dihadapkan pada perubahan dirimu.

Dimana kau mulai merasakan yang namanya _**cinta**_.

Bagiku, itu tidaklah merepotkan.

Soal belajar, aku punya teknikku tersendiri. Soal pilihan hidup, aku sudah menentukannya.

Begitu juga dengan pilihanku yang ini.

Aku tahu, pilihanku ini tidak salah.

Kau juga tahu aku tidak pernah salah mengambil pilihan.

Dia juga begitu.

Kalau salah satu _fans_-ku bertanya lagi, "Yamamoto-kun, apa kau sudah punya pacar?" .

Maka dengan wajah mantab aku akan menjawab, "Tentu. Dia luar biasa."

Karena aku dan kau tahu, bahwa kami saling mencintai.

**_FIN_**

* * *

Ameru : FIN! yeay, fic satu finish! *tepuk tangan*

eits, tunggu fic kedua! oke? oke?


End file.
